


Getaway Car

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Break-up sex, Car Sex, F/M, Fucking With Feelings, Heartbreak, Missionary Position, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Vigilante!Gladio, vigilante!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You met him almost six months ago, and still, you knew next to nothing about him except for his name and the warmth of his skin against yours. He called himself Gladio, with a slight smirk tugging up at the corner of his lips as he held a hand out to you, inviting and promising nothing but mischief. You’d taken his hand, and from then on, you became his partner in crime.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at blindedstarlight.tumblr.com! <3 Lemme know what you think of this angst pot if you have the chance/time! :)

You met him almost six months ago, and still, you knew next to nothing about him except for his name and the warmth of his skin against yours. He called himself Gladio, with a slight smirk tugging up at the corner of his lips as he held a hand out to you, inviting and promising nothing but mischief. You’d taken his hand, and from then on, you became his partner in crime.

At first you held your reservations about following him into one dangerous situation after the other. You wondered why your body seemed to move on its own, despite your mind screaming at you to turn on your heel and run the hell away from him. He wasn’t good news for an ordinary woman like yourself. You belonged in an office job, nine to five, working yourself dry for a barely affordably run-down apartment, answering to the impossible demands of an abusive boss. That was what your life was supposed to be, but it all changed when you’d met Gladio all those months ago during a chance encounter at a bar.

You didn’t even frequent bars– in fact it was your first time wandering in, only because you were thirsty and you wanted a really cold diet coke before you trudged your way back home to start the cycle of what you barely called living once again. He’d been there at the bar, and he’d taken one look at you and held out his hand.

“Come with me. It’ll be good for ya,” and that was all it took. He caught you, hook, line and sinker. You grasped onto that hand, and got hurled right into his underground modern day Robin Hood ideology. Stealing from the rich, only to give to the poor. Spilling the blood of the greedy and corrupt, only to bring peace to the vulnerable who had been subject to their tyranny with no previous hope of escape.

You were complicit in his crimes, and the spilt blood and the stolen wealths were all attributed to your efforts as well as his– he was the brawn and you were the brain. For the most part, at least. He had a great mind on him, and his heart seemed to be in the right place– he just had a self-destructive tendency to take matters of justice into his own hands.

You never dared tell him that his actions were wrong, and in due time, you’d learned to enjoy your unjust triumphs alongside him. You got along with him well enough, with the mutual love of sleeping out under the stars while you were on the run. For the first couple of months, the two of you learned a lot about each other, heads close together, tucked in your Coleman sleeping bags, talking of constellations and myths, of dreams and ideas– until the idle topics had all been exhausted and all you had left to discuss were yourselves.

Four months in, and you figured out you were head over heels for your partner in crime. You didn’t know how, or why, or when– you just knew that you  _were_.

That night, under the stars, with your loot dug safely under your campfire, and your sleeping bags shed, you learned the warm touch of Gladio’s skin against yours. He was passion, a fire that blazed with a sincerity unmatched by anyone you’d met and been with in a romantic capacity in your old, just life.

Each of this thrusts were met with the sheer desperation that came with the upward canting of your hips. Sweat that dripped down your brow and onto your parted gasping lips were licked up by a greedy tongue, sweet and salty just like the feelings that Gladio incited from your mind, body and spirit. You didn’t know if you were supposed to be in love with someone who killed and robbed so easily.

You didn’t know if you were supposed to be giving yourself so wholly to someone you didn’t even know. Six months… and you only knew the feeling of his skin and his name. You weren’t even sure it was his whole name.

Your fingers grazed over the rigid lines of his marble-carved body. The starkness of his muscles grounded you in fantasy, the incredulity brought about from the experience of sheer perfection having you float parallel to the edges of reality. You wanted your feet to touch the ground, but he held you up too high, and you didn’t want to fall to your death, so you let him support you with sweet words and gentle assurances that made you want to believe that the life you were living was  _right_.

That first night was the beginning of many nights filled with confused passion from your end. From Gladio, it was all adoration and devotion. His body was a solid presence above you, relaxing you for an hour or so every night, returning to your embrace with words of praise, keeping you floating for yet another day.

You knew that eventually things would go south, but you wanted to keep floating. It felt nice. You let him keep you afloat, pushing the unsavoury feelings that came with your crimes to the back of your mind. You let yourself feel the rewards of your new life…until it eventually all came crashing back down to ground you to a reality you couldn’t escape…

* * *

He was at the front wheel, his forearms tense as he clutched at the front console. You sat in the passenger car, your anxiety taken to new heights as he rushed out of Lestallum with the loot still unsecured in the back seat. You knew that the smooth run you and Gladio had experience up until now had to eventually go sour– but it was still a shock when Gladio practically growled at you to take the loot and get to the car in one piece  _or else_.

He’d incapacitated more than twenty law enforcement officers by the time he caught up to you, and he’d snatched the keys off you and roughly pushed you into the passenger seat as he took charge with a rough aggression that startled you. Muscles bulging with raw power, you were scared into silence as you wondered, somewhere far away from the present, about what had happened to your good natured partner.

He was nowhere to be seen.

All you could see beside you was a greedy man who used you as a means to get what he wanted. All those nights spent under the stars– did they mean nothing to him? Were you just a pass-time? Just a toy to use for temporary pleasure on the road?

A safe option for a fun time, perhaps?

You hit your bottom lip hard and tried your best to keep your emotions at bay. You were smarter than this, after all. You knew, all along, that running away with a stranger at a dingy bar was just asking for trouble down the line. Forget that Gladio was tall, dark and handsome as hell with a dormant sensitivity that reeled you in deeper and deeper into his world until you couldn’t no longer find the place through which you entered. Your only hope now was to find an exit, and fast.

He drove until the sun set, and still further onward with the headlights on the lowest beam. You wrapped your arms around yourself and shivered, eyes darting around for any sign of shelter. You were exhausted after the day you had, and you wanted to indulge in a bed. You chanced a glimpse at Gladio and noted that his facial expression had softened into one tinged with thoughtful exhaustion.

He was still handsome, and a large part of you was still held under the delusion that he was yours.

“Gladio?” your voice came out as a soft whisper. Still, his arms tensed and he turned to you with an attentive hum.

“Yeah? All good?”

You paused for a short moment before shaking your head.

“No. Nothing’s good. About any of this. About the way you treat me, and about what we’ve been doing during our time together.” It was a bold thing to say, but you couldn’t keep it from him any longer. You’d shoved your conscience deep below the need to do something with your life; something worth talking about– an interesting story. But if that story landed you and a dead end, where you’d see nothing but three concrete walls and vertical bars teasing at an eventual release, you didn’t want an interesting story at all.

You just wanted your old life.

Gladio sighed, and you felt the car slowing down as he applied pressure to the brake. He pulled over behind a bush large enough to hide the car away from the main road, far enough into the off-set trail to not catch any passing attention. Your crime was safe for now– you, well… you weren’t quite sure.

Your heart beat loud in your chest, and the thudding felt like stilted thunder. Your eyes darted around, looking for a means of escape, but you knew deep down that Gladio wouldn’t hurt you. He just… he wouldn’t let you leave.

And right now, you wanted to leave. You wanted to put everything you’d done since you took his hand in that bar all those months ago, and you wanted to put it behind you. You wanted to forget Gladio and the feeling of his skin. You wanted to forget his rich tones and his sweet words. You wanted to forget the excitement he teased you with, so that you could return to your mundane reality– all for the promise of safety.

“So what d’you wanna do, Y/N?”

You found it hard to breathe as you considered his question. There wasn’t much to consider. You already knew your answer. You’d known for a long time– it was only the risk of getting caught earlier that day that spurred you to act on your rationality once more.

Your eyes met his gaze, and you found the softness that drew you in melting you down to your raw feelings once again. Gone was the harshness that threatened to drive you away– no, you were still going to leave– replaced by the Gladio you wanted so badly that it hurt sometimes.

A gesture at the back seat was all it took.

“I want to to hide this,” the double meaning wasn’t lost to Gladio, but he took it in stride as he nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. He nodded at you before tilting his head to the back seat like an invitation.

“Let’s do it then.” The finality in his tone wasn’t supposed to leave you feeling so empty, but you forced yourself to come to terms with what your next actions were supposed to mean. It was a goodbye.

You exited the car, only to climb into the back seat. You reached out for the sack of loot, dragging it towards you and noting how the gold trinkets tinkled so traitorously within the cotton confines. Your heart stuttered at how wrong it was, how all of it was so wrong– the theft, the feelings, and the final goodbye.

When you pulled yourself out of the back seat and passed the sack to Gladio, he was already holding his shovel. Shoulders hunched and posture less than proud, he looked a shadow of the man you had known.

You wanted your Gladio back, but you also wanted to run away from him and the life he’d thrust upon you in a whirlwind of new discovery. It had become your addiction, and though it was hard for you to give it up, you knew it was only a matter of time before you’d get caught. You didn’t want to get caught– and so the memories you made, and the experiences Gladio had afforded you all this while… you were going to hide them and walk away.

As he dug at the dirt at the base of the bush, you couldn’t help but watch as his muscles rippled under the force of his movements. He was tense, so much that his movements weren’t as smooth as they were before. His expression was as tense as his body, and his eyes– though soft– held within their molten orbs a hint of steel.

He reminded you, wordlessly, that you barely knew him.

Loot buried and Gladio by your side again, you waited a few moments before the silence festering between the two of you became too much. You grasped at his bicep and pulled him close, feeling him flex out of reflex at the unannounced touch.

“What–?”

“I want you one last time,” you whispered, eyes fixed on the darkened dirt road.

He was quiet beside you at first, but then he shrugged your grasp off, only to push you towards the front bonnet of the car. His hands guided your upper body down to lay on the frigid metal surface, and you shivered at the sensation.

It wasn’t until he’d draped himself over you, shirt off and hands wandering under your own that he finally said something.

“Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Your world stood still as you heard his name for the first time. Amicitia…  _the noble house of Amicitia_.

“Why?” you asked, gasps leaving you as he gently kneaded at your hips. His lips were hot against your jaw, gently sucking as he grazed his teeth over his markings. “Why are you doing this?”

You felt his hands reach up and cup your face in his palms, dwarfing you as he looked down at you with tenderness you had yet to experience from him. He cracked a sad smile and sighed before descending his lips against your own.

“Because I wanted to find  _you_.”

He took on on a whirlwind ride, dignity forgotten as he laid you on on the car, the cold metal soaking up your body heat gradually as he ground himself against your clothed core. Your legs parted on their own, your body craving the friction as your mind tried to rationalise what you were letting go forth in that moment.

His name was Gladiolus Amicitia and he’d gone rogue from proper society. He said he wanted to find you. What did he mean by that?

He peeled your jeans and panties off with those gentle touches that had you gasping for him, and you pulled him close as his girth nudged at your entrance. He silenced your keening whimpers with a kiss as he pushed himself forward, claiming you fully. The stretch burned without preparation, but you revelled in the feeling– everything was so much more real when it hurt a little.

Even your lingering feelings.

Your passion was like a roaring waterfall in your ears, deafening all logical prose that was put forth by your mind as you canted your hips up to meet each and every one of this thrusts as an equal. You felt the bulk of the car underneath you rocking with his powerful thrusts, his eyes fixed on your own glazed gaze. Drunk on the scandal of being fucked on his getaway car, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, legs trapping him to you, feeling his muscles work as he gave it to you how you craved.

“I found you, babe…” he panted, his voice rough and filled with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. “I found you, and I wasn’t planning on letting go.”

“So,” you gasped, arching your back as his cock brushed against the spot that had you seeing fireworks in the dark inky sky, “gods… what’s the plan now?”

Your question remained unanswered as he rocked his hips against yours, not quite rough, but still more intense than you could bear for much longer. You felt your release creeping up on you, but you weren’t quite there. He filled you up to the brim, the friction almost otherworldly as yo held him close and tried to drown yourself in him for the last time.

This was going to be the last time.

You were going to finish this– you had to. It was too dangerous. It was too unreal.

The delusion had to be broken.

“You’re gonna remember me. You’re gonna remember what we had, and you’re gonna fuckin’ regret wanting to leave every damn day of your life, Y/N.” His grip on your hip was bruising as he held you in place, but the hand the slid up your hip, over your plush breast and skimmed over your throat to remain rested on your cheek was incredibly gentle in contrast. You kept your eyes open and on him as he gulped and drove himself into you, eyes sparking at every moan and while that left your parted lips.

“O-of course I’ll remember you,” you gasped feverishly as your body threatened to explode under the pressure of pleasure, “how could I not? Not when you reminded me what it was to live again–?”

“So why are you leaving? To go back to dying?”

You stilled under him, and he slowed down, the pleasure at a standstill, not rising and not falling as his thrusts became shallow and teasing. You looked at him, properly this time, and you found tears pooling in the corners of his molten ashen eyes.

You almost went back on your decision.

 _Almost_.

“I’m going to live a proper life. A life where I don’t have to run–  _ah_!” You cried out as he suddenly hauled you up off the car’s metal surface to support your body in his strong, protective hold. He held you close, hips still moving as his legs bent to accommodate the new angle. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” you didn’t know what you were going to do, with him massaging your inner walls to deep with each and every stroke.

“If I came with you, if I stopped running with you–?”

His hand slipped between your legs and his calloused fingers gently circled your clit, causing a build-up of pressure between your hips, the tell-tale sensation of your release coming to the forefront. You shut your eyes at the intensity of the feeling unable to look at him as his tears finally cascaded down his face.

Those rugged cheeks weren’t meant to be painted with the bittersweet silvers of sorrow.

“You can’t. You won’t be able to…” your weak admonitions were cut off by the sudden wave of pleasure that rendered your body stiff as you squeezed around him, your mind far off as Gladio’s distant voice tried to call you back to his arms.

You were already floating away. It was done. This was the end.

You were grounded.

Your arms unwound from his shoulders and neck, falling to your sides. He held you, both of his arms around you again as fatigue took over after his powerful release inside you. The sticky sensation of your arousal and his seed felt surreal, even as your slick skin slid against his. His arms remained around you as your bare feet touched the ground. You didn’t look at him, the fear of wanting to stay too strong.

You couldn’t stay. Not with an outlaw– not with someone who you barely knew.

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” you addressed him softly, eyes still on your feet, “thank you for the memories.”

He didn’t say anything, he simply pulled away from you, and his furnace like heat was no longer present to keep the chill of the night at bay. You fought with every fibre of your being to stop yourself from reaching out– you stopped yourself from asking him to stay.

It was done. This whole thing, whatever it was, was done.

Cleaned up and dressed minutes later, you heard the boot of the car close, and then the chink of the keys thudding at your feet where Gladio had thrown them to you. Wide eyes gazed at him in question, and he offered you a tired smile, eyes still glistening with tears of what seemed to be regret.

You wanted to stay, but you couldn’t. Not now… this life– it wasn’t for you.

“The car’s yours. Good luck. I’ll miss you, Y/N. It’s been a good time.” Gladio nodded at you, and your heart felt heavy as you leaned down to retrieve the keys.

The getaway car… it was all yours now.

Ironic, really, that you were using the car that brought you to your new life to take you back in an attempt to save you the indignity of getting caught doing the wrong thing. And Gladio wasn’t coming with you.

You bit your lip and did what you had to do, turning your heart away and listening to the rationality that drove your mind forward towards what was right. Ignition on, and eyes fixed on Gladio’s form, you noticed that he had the loot slung over his shoulder, but he wasn’t moving.

You wound the window down, against your better judgment, and you called out to him.

“If you find me, and you need me, come back to me.”

His smile was brilliant, like a sunrise at midnight. He took your breath away, and you realised that you didn’t have to know him to love him. But you couldn’t… you couldn’t stay.

If he wanted to follow you back to a lawful life, he’d find you, and he’d do it on his own terms. You didn’t want to force your decision on him. That… that was what love was, right?

“How?” He rasped.

You smiled, the false name you gave him sounding like a comfortable security blanket.

You didn’t know him…  _but he didn’t know you either_.

Still, he was having a hard time too.

You took a deep breath and smiled back, just as bright, just as brilliant.

Passion coursing through your veins, his hot brand of love forged into your skin, you spoke the only truth you knew about yourself and your partner in crime.

“I know your name, Gladiolus Amicitia. I’ll find you on my own terms. And when I do, I’ll show you another side of life. I promise.”

The engine roared in the night, and you drove down the highway, lights on low beam and your love watching as you put more and more distance between yourself and he.

Nothing good starts in a getaway car.


End file.
